1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for condensing a vaporizable liquid and, more particularly, to an apparatus for condensing a vaporized refrigerant in a cooling unit.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional compressor-type refrigeration unit, hot compressed refrigerant vapor is piped from a compressor to one end of a condensor, and cooled refrigerant liquid is piped from the other end of the condensor and conveyed to an expansion valve or refrigeration control. Expanded, cold refrigerant vapor flows through a cooling coil and back to the compressor.
Such refrigeration units are generally intended to operate in ambient temperatures not higher than approximately 95.degree. F. (35.degree. C.). In the South and the Southwest, however, summer temperatures are often significantly higher. To accommodate these higher temperatures, approaches such as multi-compressor units and water cooled condensers have been employed. Unfortunately, multi-compressor units require more energy and are therefore more expensive to operate. Water cooled condensers suffer from the disadvantage that insulating deposits (e.g., calcium) from the cooling water are formed on the condensing surfaces, especially the secondary condensing surfaces such as fins. This results in increased maintenance and a reduction in heat transfer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for condensing a vaporizable liquid.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved condensing apparatus for use in refrigeration units, or processes requiring fast condensation, such as gasoline condensation etc.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a condensing apparatus for use in refrigeration units which comprises a large prime condensing surface resulting in increased efficiency of heat transfer from refrigerant to cooling medium.
It is still further object of the invention to provide a condensing apparatus for use in refrigeration units which is configured so as to minimize the formation of calcium deposits from water which is used to cool the condensing coils. The first one or more coils of condenser tubing are not desuperheated but do receive the coldest water from various sprays and this accomplishes desuperheating. All of the remaining condenser coils are desuperheated by modules. Therefore, the entire condenser system is 100% desuperheated. Water reaching the condenser coils is also sprayed from points between evaporator pads and coils resulting in additional evaporation and cooling by incoming air. All the condenser tubes are always wet, and this retards accumulation of alkali on the condenser coils. Condenser coils alkali generally because the overall temperature very seldom exceeds approximately 94.degree. F. peak heat at the condenser coils.